Le Téléphone Grec
by Beuah
Summary: La fondation Graad a décidé d'investir dans une ligne téléphonique reliant les différentes maisons du Sanctuaire d'Athéna afin d'améliorer la qualité de la communication entre les Chevaliers d'Or – pas que cette dernière est au point mort, mais tout de même, ça craint. Je vous raconte aujourd'hui une anecdote qui a résulté de ce changement et qui a failli finir en catastrophe.


**Bien le bonjour ! **

**Aujourd'hui je me fais plaisir, je vous poste deux parodies en même temps ! Après le chapitre 4 de ma parodie précédente, voici celle-ci, qui est un OS écrit comme une pièce de théâtre, ou du moins comme un script, avec des didascalies et tout. C'est donc une parodie de ****_Saint Seiya _****_(les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)_**** parce que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'en faire une comme il se doit ! Ça part du principe du jeu du _Téléphone arabe_, comme vous le constaterez en lisant. Alors, pour le contexte, c'est du post-Hadès ça c'est sûr, puis c'est une période de paix, après j'ai un peu ressuscité les persos à ma sauce, donc bon, je sais pas si c'est super cohérent mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour ce texte, donc voilà !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! :3**

* * *

**_Informations:_**

**Titre: **_Le Téléphone grec_

**Rating: K+** voire **T** pour le langage pas très classieux par moments et pour l'humour un peu (trop ?) décalé

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la série _Saint Seiya_ appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Résumé:** _La fondation Graad a décidé d'investir dans une ligne téléphonique reliant les différentes maisons du Sanctuaire d'Athéna afin d'améliorer la qualité de la communication entre les Chevaliers d'Or – pas que cette dernière est au point mort, mais tout de même, ça craint. Je vous raconte aujourd'hui une anecdote qui a résulté de ce changement et qui a failli finir en catastrophe._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Tout a commencé un beau matin. __Aphrodite des Poissons arrosait tranquillement ses roses démoniaques en chantonnant du Carly Rae Jepsen. Et, coïncidence tout à fait fortuite, c'est ce moment qu'a choisi son smartphone dernier cri, d'un lilas assorti à sa manucure, pour sonner. _

APHRODITE : Tiens, qui ça peut être à une heure pareille ? J'aurais parié ma french que tous les autres sont encore en train de faire la grasse matinée. Hm, peut être un prétendant. Très bien, allons voir ça…

_Il consulte sa messagerie vocale et tombe sur une voix synthétique semblable à celle d'une horloge parlante __qui lui dit_**« Chevalier, prépare-toi à une nouvelle guerre sainte ».**

APHRODITE : Ben ça, je sais pas si c'est encore une mauvaise blague des Chevaliers de Bronze mais autant prévenir que guérir. Vite, objet de mon dépit, sus au Grand Pope.

_Le bel éphèbe appelle le Grand Pope, qui ne répond pas._

MESSAGERIE VOCALE DU GRAND POPE SHION : Bonjour bonjour, fidèles serviteurs, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de votre Tout-Puissant Grand Pope. Si vous venez jurer votre éternelle fidélité à ma cause quelle qu'elle soit, et accepter votre infériorité face au Seigneur Grand Pope, veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore. Si ce n'est pas pour ça, allez vous faire cuire un œuf, j'suis occupé j'ai pas que ça à faire. Bisous bisous !

APHRODITE : Diantre, le Grand Pope ne daigne répondre et la justice n'attend pas. Qui donc appeler ?

_Il regarde l'historique de ses contacts et voit en premier lieu le numéro de Mû._

APHRODITE : Ah bah oui logique, après tous les MMS au contenu plus que douteux qu'on s'est envoyés hier… Bon bah je lance un appel… Et pourquoi je parle tout seul moi ?!

_L'appel téléphonique commence, au bout de deux tonalités d'attente Aphrodite constate que l'on a décroché._

MÛ : Quoi encore ?

APHRODITE : Hé bien, mon ami, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin.

MÛ : Il aurait fallu que je me sois couché pour me lever. T'as passé la nuit à m'emmerder avec tes photos de mon maître et de Dohko ! Bon sang mon écran a pas arrêté de s'allumer j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! T'es vraiment vache pour un Poissons !

APHRODITE : Tu ne me répondais pas, je croyais que tu aimais ça, moi !

MÛ : Les ragots c'est sympa, mais j'aime moins à une heure du matin. Bref qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ?

APHRODITE : Je dois avouer que quelque chose me tracasse grandement… Figure-toi que quelqu'un m'a laissé un message me disant « **Chevalier, prépare-toi à une nouvelle guerre sainte »** ! Je ne sais qu'en penser.

MÛ : T'as cherché le numéro qui t'a appelé dans les Pages Blanches ?

APHRODITE : Les quoi ? Parce que même les livres sont racistes, maintenant ?

MÛ : Ouais bon laisse tomber. Pour ma part j'ai rien reçu du même genre, pourtant d'habitude je suis le premier à me prendre ça au coin de la gueule. Mais c'est peut être parce que tu as saturé ma messagerie. T'as appelé les autres ?

APHRODITE : Le Grand Pope ne répond pas, j'entends Shura ronfler d'ici, et les autres j'les boude.

MÛ : Encore cette histoire de thé dansant ? Je t'ai dit qu'on était occupés ce jour-là !

APHRODITE_, avec une voix plaintive_ : Ah ouais ? Occupés à quoi ? Milo m'a dit que vous étiez tous chez Shaka en train de conspirer contre moi depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Hadès !

MÛ : Mais n'importe quoi, Milo voulait juste voir si tu croyais tout ce qu'on te disait ! Et visiblement c'est le cas.

APHRODITE : C'est pas vrai !

MÛ : Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles pour me dire qu'il va y avoir une guerre sainte ?

_Un long silence suit les paroles du Chevalier du Bélier._

APHRODITE, _d'un ton peu convaincant_ : … C'est pas que j'y crois, mais fais passer le mot quand même, sait-on jamais.

MÛ : Rhâââ… Bon, c'est bien parce que t'es une chieuse quand t'as peur. Je te tiens au courant.

APHRODITE : Merci, Mû, je savais que tu étais un homme bien.

MÛ : Ouais ouais, pas la peine d'être lèche-pompes avec ça. Tu me lâches maintenant ?

APHRODITE : Oui oui, merci, au revoir camarade !

_Aphrodite raccroche et reprend son jardinage. Mû, lui, soupire, écrit quelque chose sur un papier et fait signe à Kiki de s'approcher._

MÛ : Bon, Kiki tu vas donner ce message à Aldebaran.

KIKI : Mais Maître, z'avez un téléphone, non ?

MÛ : Ouais mais nan, toutes ces conneries de nouvelles technologies, ça me passe par-dessus les cornes. Tiens, au passage, prends-moi un kilo de poireaux au village d'à côté, j'ai bien envie de faire de la soupe ce midi.

KIKI : Ça marche !

_Kiki s'en va en courant._

* * *

_Plus tard, en début d'après-midi, dans la maison des Gémeaux._

SAGA, _devant son miroir_ : C'est à moi que tu parles ? Ecoute-moi bien petit. J'ai déjà eu assez d'emmerdes comme ça à cause de ta soif de pouvoir, alors je te préviens cette fois c'est moi le boss ici. Nan c'est moi ! Nan c'est moi je te dis ! Va pas chier c'est moi le plus fort ! Tu paries ? Puis d'abord Athéna elle me préfère moi ! Tseuh, tu parles ! D'où t'as vu que les cheveux blancs ça avait du _sex appeal_ ? C'est con ce que tu viens de dire, tu sais, on voit que t'es pas à la page niveau tendances, va demander son avis aux Poissons tiens. Rhô mais tu me fais chier avec tes Poissons, toujours revenir aux Poissons, comme si le monde tournait autour de ce travl… Oh tiens téléphone.

_En effet, le téléphone de Saga sonne._

SAGA : Bah décroche ducon ! Oui bah une seconde ! Saga j'écoute.

ALDEBARAN : Salut Saga, bon j'vais être bref sinon j'vais rater mon téléfilm de l'après-midi.

SAGA : Toi aussi tu regardes le téléfilm de l'après-midi ?

ALDEBARAN : Ouais bon là n'est pas la question. Tout à l'heure à l'épicerie j'ai croisé Kiki et il m'a remis un papier. Sauf que j'sais pas lire.

SAGA : T'es un Chevalier d'Or et tu sais pas lire ? Oh putain le gros naze ! La ferme toi.

ALDEBARAN : Tu devrais envisager de changer de traitement avant d'avoir encore des problèmes.

SAGA : Ouais je sais. Ben écoute, réécris-le-moi par texto alors…

ALDEBARAN : Je sais pas écrire non plus. Tu peux pas venir plutôt ?

SAGA : Quoi ? Me taper toutes ces marches juste pour un bout d'arbre coupé ? Viens toi, t'as de meilleures jambes.

ALDEBARAN : C'est ça, à chaque fois que je viens chez toi ça part en cacahuètes.

SAGA : On regardera le téléfilm ensemble…

ALDEBARAN : Hors de question, je tiens à garder le peu de dignité virile qu'il me reste. Tant pis, je vais me démerder avec le Cancer.

SAGA : Ouais bah fais gaffe, il est sur les nerfs depuis qu'il essaye d'arrêter la clope.

ALDEBARAN : Tout ça pour qu'on arrête de faire les mêmes blagues sur lui… Ouais bon merci quand même, moi j'vais allumer ma télé. À plus, le flemmard.

_Le Taureau raccroche. Saga se tourne de nouveau vers le miroir._

SAGA,_dépité_ : Suis-je vraiment un _loser_ ? C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

* * *

_Vers quatre-cinq heures de l'après-midi. Aiolia prend tranquillement son goûter chez lui tandis que Marin passe l'aspirateur._

MARIN : C'est la dernière fois que je viens jouer les boniches chez toi, Aiolia ! Je suis venue pour autre chose, moi !

AIOLIA : Ouais bah l'autre chose tu l'auras quand j'aurais trouvé ce qu'a essayé de m'écrire DeathMask. On dirait qu'il a des gants de boxe à la place des doigts, j'y pige que dalle à son texto.

MARIN : Fais voir.

AIOLIA : Tu vois derrière ton masque ?

MARIN : Nan, ducon, j'me prends systématiquement tous les murs en pleine poire. Bon allez fais voir.

_Marin essaye de décrypter le SMS suivant :_**« QLDEBQRQN Q 1 PQPIE KI DI NVL GR S1TE LEL MDR XPTDR PTDRXXL ROFL XD »**

MARIN : … Pour sûr, c'est pas du grec.

AIOLIA : Bon, je vais transmettre à Shaka, on verra bien. Peut être que son troisième œil y verra mieux.

MARIN : Bon, et maintenant ?

AIOLIA : Hmmm, approche Nala, Simba a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place ~

* * *

_Shaka méditait quand quelque chose de curieux lui a traversé l'esprit._

SHAKA : Mince, on aurait dit que Dohko a voulu m'envoyer un message subl… Ah nan, c'est juste une interférence. Ce que je peux être con des fois.

_Il se penche vers son portable, lit le SMS d'Aiolia, comprend le curieux langage du Cancer à force de devoir décrypter ses blagues de merde sur les minorités ethniques, puis il appelle Dohko – de toute façon il s'en fout il peut appeler à l'international parce qu'il a obtenu les faveurs de sa déesse._

_Au __Pic __des __Cinq __Vieillards de __Rozan __en Chine (parce que ça fait plus classe de dire le nom en entier), le téléphone sonne._

SHIRYÛ : Oui allô ?

SHAKA : Bonjour Chevalier, ici Shaka de la Vierge, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, ma gueule. Pourrais-tu me passer ton maître ? Ce serait vachement cool.

SHIRYÛ : Ah, c'est vous. Je ne vous garantis pas qu'il puisse vous parler, mais je vais voir quand même. (_À part.)_ Hééé, le vieux ! Y'a l'autre illuminé de bouddhiste qui souhaite vous parler, je lui dis quoi ?

DOHKO : Gnééé, quouééé ? Approche-toi mon enfant, les nénuphars qu'étaient jadis mes oreilles ne sont plus aussi verts et aussi fougueux…

SHIRYÛ : … Ouais bon je vous le passe, moi j'comprends rien à ce que vous dites j'abandonne.

_Il lui colle le combiné à l'oreille. S'en suit une longue conversation, ponctuée par des_ « Hein, quouééé ? » _et des_ « Hein ? Nan mais Dohko, ouvrez mieux vos chakras, ou ôtez-vous 240 ans, nan parce que j'y pige que dalle, là !». _Puis Shaka raccroche et ouvre les yeux, complètement retourné._

SHAKA : Wow, ça c'est pas _mainstream_, faut que j'fasse tourner ! Excellent, ma gueule !

* * *

_Shaka appelle donc Milo, qui lui-même appelle Shura, qui lui-même appelle Camus. C'est ce dernier qui vient rendre visite à son voisin Aphrodite en début de soirée, une pastèque à la main._

CAMUS : Bonsoir, Poissons. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je t'ai amené un présent, regarde.

APHRODITE : Je te remercie, c'est étrangement sympathique de ta part. Entre donc, Verseau. Par contre fais attention aux fleurs je viens de les rempoisonner.

CAMUS : Sympa de prévenir, je vais enjamber.

_On entend au loin des cris venant de la Maison du Verseau : _« Maîîître, revenez, je m'les pèèèèle ! Bordel de merde mais aidez-moiiiii ! Si j'y reste j'le dis à ma mère, vous allez voir vous allez moins rigoler !».

APHRODITE_, ironique_ : Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ?

CAMUS : Sans mauvais jeu de mots, je viens te mettre au parfum . J'en connais une bonne, toi qui aimes les ragots ça devrait te plaire.

APHRODITE, _en découpant la pastèque _: Dis-moi tout, cher collègue frigide !

CAMUS : Journée de fou au Sanctuaire aujourd'hui. J'entraînais le marmot du Cygne quand d'un coup, Milo débarque sans prévenir. Bon ça c'est pas nouveau, il le fait tout le temps. Sauf que là, il est venu me dire ce que Shura m'avait déjà dit au téléphone – comme quoi la vitesse du son peut dépasser celle de la lumière. Shura l'a donc appris de Milo en personne, qui lui le sait parce que Shaka lui a passé un coup de fil, Shaka qui lui-même l'a appris de Dohko alors qu'il tentait de comprendre une blague de DeathMask. Sauf que DeathMask blaguait pas, il l'avait appris par Aldebaran, et Aldebaran l'a su par Mû, et Mû, on le sait tous, c'est une source fiable ! Par contre tu t'es foutu un pépin d'pastèque sous l'œil, je sais pas comment t'as fait.

APHRODITE_, d'abord blasé puis impatient_: C'est mon grain de beauté, andouille. Si tu observais mieux mon splendide visage tu l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps déjà. Bon, ne te fais pas prier et dis-moi donc ce qui se trame , parce que je ne comprends fichtre rien à ton _trois p'tits chats_ !

CAMUS, _d'une voix grave_ : Hé bien, hé bien figure-toi…

_Long moment de suspense._

CAMUS : … Qu'il paraît que **Athéna s'est fait refaire les seins !**

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard, à la fondation Graad. Andromède regarde par la fenêtre du bureau de Mademoiselle Saori, qui elle, tricote en lisant le dernier numéro de _Déesse Actuelle_._

SHUN : C'est marrant ça Princesse, on a aucune nouvelle des Chevaliers d'Or… Vous êtes sûre que la ligne fonctionne bien ?

SAORI : Oui oui, elle fonctionne, pour ce que j'ai dû faire pour qu'on la fasse installer, je peux te le dire, elle fonctionne. C'est étrange en effet, le plan aurait dû marcher comme sur des _poulettes_…

TATSUMI : Comme sur des _roulettes_, Princesse.

SAORI : Oh, hé, hein ! Je ne te permets pas de me corriger, crétin ! Va plutôt me chercher du poulet, j'ai faim.

TATSUMI : Mais Princesse, il est que trois h…

SAORI : Vas-y vite avant que je me fâche !

_Tastumi s'en va au pas de course, effrayé par le despotisme dont fait preuve l'incarnation d'Athéna. _

SHUN : Ils se sont peut être doutés de quelque chose, vous pensez pas ?

SAORI, _en haussant simplement les épaules_ : Mais nan, ils sont trop cons.

_Tatsumi revient presque instantanément au bureau, encore plus vite que comme il est parti._

SAORI : Où est mon œuf, espèce de crâne de poulet ?

TATSUMI : … Heu… Heu téléphone pour vous, Princesse ! C'est le Grand Pope !

SAORI : Ah, bah enfin !

_Elle saisit le combiné. _

SAORI : Oui allô ? Athéna à l'appareil.

GRAND POPE SHION : Bien le bonjour, Déesse. Dites-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais, voyez-vous, au Sanctuaire, c'est un peu la débandade depuis que l'on a reçu un étrange message… Vous en a-t-on parlé ?

SAORI : Ah, heu, oui oui, on m'en a parlé !

_La jeune femme fait un clin d'œil à Shun, qui glousse légèrement._

GRAND POPE SHION: C'est donc vrai alors ?

SAORI : Ben non, c'était pour voir si vous réagissiez rapidement ! Et vous avez vu le temps que vous avez mis, bande d'incapables ? Trois jours ! Ah bah quand un dieu voudra me faire la peau va pas falloir compter sur vous ! Rhôô, toujours obligée de me sacrifier ! Vous savez ce que ça fait de se sacrifier pour le salut de l'humanité ? Mal ! Atroceputaindement mal ! … Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une fondation à faire tourner, moi, au moins ! Alors _tchuss_ les moins que rien !

_Elle raccroche, sous les regards hébétés de Tatsumi et du chevalier d'Andromède._

SAORI : Ben quoi ?

* * *

_Au Sanctuaire, tous les Chevaliers d'Or (pour une fois !) se sont réunis autour du Grand Pope. Celui-ci raccroche à son tour._

SAGA : Alors ? Alors ?

GRAND POPE SHION: Ben non, c'était faux.

_Grande déception chez les onze chevaliers, qui poussent des soupirs indignés._

CAMUS : C'est tellement plus sexy une nana refaite !

MILO : Ouais tiens, y'a qu'à voir Aphrodite !

APHRODITE : Hé, moi ça compte pas ! (_Il s'attriste._) Et puis d'abord je savais bien que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, en plus je suis en train de rater _Georgie_, et le Chevalier d'Andromède m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui ils passeraient un épisode plein de rebondissements !

ALDEBARAN : Et moi alors, est-ce que tu m'entends me plaindre ?

AIOLIA : Ouais ouais bon, faut relativiser ! Dans tout les cas on sait maintenant que notre ligne téléphonique marche super bien !

KANON : Ouais 'fin pour ce que ça va servir…

AIOLIA, _foudroyant Shura du regard_ : Pas faux. En fait la ligne c'est peut être le SEUL truc qui marche entre nous.

SHURA : Je ne me sens aucunement visé… Bon ben moi j'me casse ou j'vais encore l'entendre dire la même rengaine.

_Shura sort du palais du Grand Pope. Aiolia le pointe du doigt._

AIOLIA : C'est ça, casse-toi, assassin ! Collabo! Cireur de pompes d'un imposteur !

SAGA: Oui bon calmons-nous…

CAMUS : Et c'est reparti…

KANON : Comme tu dis, Verseau. Rater une partie de baby-foot avec les Juges des Enfers juste pour ça... Quel gâchis ! Je savais que j'aurais dû rester chez Poséidon.

_Kanon hausse les épaules puis pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, tout en regardant son jumeau subir la fureur du Lion._

SAGA : Ah, bobo ! Ça fait bobo ! J'ai bobo partout ! Au secouuuurs !

APHRODITE : Caprichou, attends-moi ! Moi aussi je rentre !

_Le Chevalier des Poissons s'en va également. Aiolia continue de traiter Shura et Saga de tous les noms, même de bachi-bouzouk. C'est dire._

SHURA : Franchement, c'est bien qu'on puisse se téléphoner. En plus même dans un trou paumé de la Grèce ça marche super bien. Faut qu'on fasse ça plus souvent !

APHRODITE: J'approuve ! (_À lui-même .) _ Mais n'empêche, avec tout ça, je sais toujours pas s'il va vraiment y avoir une guerre sainte…

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les review sont les bienvenues bien sûr ! Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :3**


End file.
